


I'm Going to be a Big Sister

by arenadomatthews



Series: The Adventures of The Hughes Tkachuk Family [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Ottawa Senators, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: Brady wants to have another child with Quinn now that their daughter Leah is 4 years old. With Quinn now off his birth control, they embark on their journey to expand their family with help along the way from friends and family.





	I'm Going to be a Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I can't stop thinking about this universe! I absolutely love it and I can't stop writing it! These two and their little family just drive me nuts and I can't stop
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic about the journey of Brady and Quinn working on baby #2. Feedback would be very much appreciated.

August 6, 2023

Quinn goes to CVS dressed in joggers, a white tee, and a baseball cap, hoping no one will recognize him. He quickly goes to the family planning section and grabs a few pregnancy tests before heading to the cashier. He pays for it before practically running out of the pharmacy and heading to his parent’s house.

He rings the doorbell and his mother answers in a robe.

“Quinn what’s wrong? It’s 9am,” Ellen asks in concern.

Quinn greets her quickly before stepping inside.

“Mom, I think I’m pregnant again,” he informs her, walking into the kitchen.

“But how honey? I thought you had the implant in your arm,” she asks in shock.

“I got it removed back in April. Brady really wants another baby and I don’t wanna disappoint him. I wanna make sure I’m really pregnant before getting his hopes up. We’ve been trying since the wedding,” he informs him.

“Alright well let’s go upstairs to your old room so you can take those tests,” she replies, gesturing towards the CVS bag.

They head upstairs and he goes into his old bathroom. He opens up the tests and pees on all three of them before setting a timer.

“I remember feeling angsty taking pregnancy tests,” Ellen informs him, watching her son practically shake from the nerves and anticipation.

“I just don’t wanna get my hopes up especially with the season coming up,” he sighs.

The timer eventually goes off and he goes to check the tests. The 1st test: pregnant; the 2nd test: pregnant; and the 3rd test: pregnant.

“Looks like you’re gonna have another grandbaby!” he smiles, causing her to smile.

“I’m so happy for you, sweetie!” she squeals, hugging her eldest son.

-

August 7, 2023

Quinn is sitting in the waiting room in Dr. Andrews’ office alongside Jack.

“Thank you for coming, Jack,” Quinn smiles, grateful for having such an awesome younger brother.

“You’re welcome, Quinn. I wanna find out if I’m gonna be an uncle again,” Jack replies with a smile.

Quinn’s name is called and he goes inside with Jack. The nurse takes him inside an examination room and the nurse takes blood and urine samples from him and checks his vitals before leaving the room.

“So this is what it’s like when you’re G positive?” Jack asks.

“Well yes, if you’re G positive and in a same-sex relationship. If you’re in an hetero relationship, then you don’t have to worry about all this,” Quinn replies.

The doctor comes in, ending their conversation.

“Quinton, how are you? How’s your daughter?” the doctor smiles, shaking his hand.

“I’m great, doctor. Leah is doing alright. She’s currently at home with my husband,” Quinn informs him.

“And who is this gentleman?” the doctor asks, referring Jack.

“This is my brother, Jack,” Quinn introduces him.

“Pleasure to meet you, Jack,” the doctor smiles, shaking his hand.

He then goes to his computer and starts typing.

“Well Quinn, your tests have come back positive. You are just over 6 weeks pregnant. Your vitals look good but we’ll just have to check to see how your little one is doing down there,” he explains.

He gets up and grabs the machinery to do the sonogram. He grabs the jelly and Quinn lifts up his shirt and lowers his pants a little, exposing his toned abdomen. He puts the jelly on and Quinn winces at the cold feeling of he jelly on his belly. He’s forgotten how cold the jelly is in the last four years since he’s been pregnant. Dr. Andrews takes the doppler and puts it on top of his belly, moving it around. An image shows up on the screen and Jack looks at it in pure astonishment.

“Well, the fetus is looking good so far. The heartbeat is very strong,” Dr. Andrews comments, as they listen to the loud thumping and whooshing sounds echoing through the room.

“Wow, that’s so awesome,” Jack gasps, still in utter disbelief.

“This pregnancy should be easier for you now that you know how this whole thing goes. Usually, the 1st pregnancy is always the hardest for both males and females. You’re also young and take very good care of yourself so you shouldn’t have trouble. However, with your daughter still being a toddler, you may experience higher stress levels this time around. Just make sure to keep your stress at a minimum and make sure your husband does whatever he can to ensure you remain as stress-free as possible,” he continues, as he cleans the jelly off of Quinn’s abdomen.

Quinn fixes his clothes and Dr. Andrews gives him prescriptions for prenatal supplements and vitamins. He also takes pictures of the scan and hands them to Jack.

“Take care of yourself, Quinn and I’ll see you in 2 weeks for your 8 weeks check up,” Dr. Andrews smiles, shaking their hands.

He leaves the room and Quinn and Jack leave right after him. Quinn sets up his next appointment and they leave the clinic.

“So how are you telling Brady?” Jack asks as they get into Jack’s car.

“I wanna keep it a surprise for now and tell him later. I just don’t want him to know just yet. I want to make it all cute and what not,” Quinn replies, thinking of ways to tell Brady in a cute way.

-

August 22, 2023

Brady comes home to see the house eerily quiet.

“Babe, are you home?” he asks, dropping his keys onto the island in the kitchen.

He surprisingly sees the house all cleaned up and makes his way upstairs. He goes over to the master suite and sees Quinn sitting on the bed with a gift bag behind his back.

“Hi baby. Where’s Leah?” Brady asks suspiciously.

“She’s with Luke and Jack tonight. They wanted to give us a night alone and a little break before the season starts,” Quinn replies truthfully.

“Mmhm. What are you hiding?” Brady asks, not buying a second of it.

“Babe, I swear on Leah’s head I’m not lying!” Quinn replies, reassuring him that he’s telling the truth.

“So what are you hiding behind your hands?” Brady asks, suspiciously.

“A gift. I know it’s not a special occasion but I just saw some things that I knew you would like,” Quinn replies, handing him the gift bag.

He opens the bag and lifts up the bag and sees a mini Hughes jersey with the number 3 on it and a mini Tkachuk jersey with the number 30.

“Why’d you get me baby-sized jerseys with our names on it and random numbers?” he asks, a puzzled look on his face.

“Just keep looking,” Quinn replies, refusing to reveal anything to him.

Brady shuts his mouth and digs into the bag to see a little picture book for toddlers with the title “I’m Going to be a Big Sister”

“Wait, babe-”

“Keep looking!” Quinn cuts him off.

Brady goes into the bag and lifts up the sonogram photos of the fetus and feels his face fill with tears.

“Are you serious? Are you really pregnant again?” he asks, tears staining his cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m due on March 30,” Quinn replies with a giant smile.

“God, I fucking love you!” Brady groans, before capturing Quinn in a hungry kiss.

Quinn kisses back and feels Brady push him down on the bed.

“Text your brothers and tell them we’ll pick up Leah tomorrow before noon,” Brady orders, as he takes Quinn’s shirt and lifts it over his head before tossing it.

“Oh really?” Quinn smirks, as Brady starts trailing kisses down his neck.

“We’re not leaving this suite until tomorrow morning. I wanna fuck you on every surface of this house,” Brady groans, before swirling his tongue around Quinn’s left nipple.

“Fuck yes, Brady! Don’t stop!” Quinn whines, grinding up onto his husband.

-

September 16, 2023

Quinn wakes up and looks at the time. It’s 11:32am in Ottawa, which means it’s only 10:32am in St. Louis. The Senators just played a preseason game in St. Louis and are gonna play a game in Nashville the following day. He gets out of bed in his shared Ottawa townhouse with Brady. He changes and freshens up before making his way to Leah’s room.

“Morning princess,” he smiles, as he enters the room to see her awake playing with her play kitchen.

“Morning Daddy,” she smiles back.

“Do you wanna Facetime Papa and wish him a happy birthday?” he asks her.

“Yes! I want Papa! I want Papa!” she squeals, running towards him.

He lifts her up and peppers her face with kisses before making his way to the kitchen. He makes coffee and some breakfast for the two of them before grabbing his phone. He calls Brady on Facetime and after a couple seconds, he picks up.

“Good morning baby,” Brady smiles sleepily into the camera.

“Happy Birthday Papa!” Leah cheers, waving at him through the camera.

“Thank you princess. I miss you,” he replies, blowing her a kiss.

“I miss you more, Papa! When are you coming back home?” she asks him.

“Soon baby,” he replies, giving her a reassuring smile. “And speaking of baby, how’s the baby treating you?” he asks, turning his attention to his husband.

“Good. Today, I’m officially 12 weeks. My morning sickness is getting better. I’m starting to get headaches and dizzy, though. Also, I now have a bump,” Quinn explains, placing a hand on his back.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, Quinn. I can’t wait to come home to you three,” Brady replies.

“We miss you and want you home so bad! I need someone here to help me with Hurricane Leah when she’s not in school,” Quinn teases, causing Leah to look up from her plate.

“Not true, Daddy! I’m not a hurricane! I’m a princess!” she snaps back, placing her hands on her hips sassily.

“God she looks just like you when she does that!” Brady chuckles.

“She got the sass from you, babe! Don’t even front!” Quinn bites back.

“Daddy, Papa, don’t argue! It’s not nice!” Leah whines, interrupting them.

“Okay baby, we promise not to argue,” Brady replies, trying to appease her.

“You pinky promise, Papa?” she asks.

“Of course!” Brady replies, lifting his pinky up.

Quinn smiles and doesn’t know how life can get any better than this.

-

October 14, 2023

Quinn wakes up in his Ann Arbor home to his daughter jumping on the bed.

“Daddy wake up! Daddy wake up!” Leah repeats as she jumps on the bed.

“I’m awake baby, but you have to be careful! You can hurt me and the baby!” Quinn groans, placing a hand on his bump.

“I’m sorry Daddy. I just wanted you to wake up! Happy Birthday! Grandma and Grandpa are downstairs!” Leah replies, jumping off the bed.

She then runs out of the room and Quinn shakes his head before getting up. He freshens up and changes into sweatpants and one of Brady’s old BU Hockey tee’s before leaving the room. He slowly makes his way downstairs before walking into the kitchen.

“Surprise!”

Quinn’s eyes brim in tears when he sees his husband standing right next to his father.

“Babe!” he cries out, running into his arms.

“Hi baby! I’ve missed you two!” Brady replies, kissing him softly.

He then bends down and leaves a kiss on Quinn’s bump, causing Quinn’s heart to flutter.

“How’s the little one treating you?” he asks.

“Good. Today, I’m officially 16 weeks. I have back pain right now and my pecs are definitely getting huge. I also haven’t pooped in days. I’m now getting pregnancy brain and my eyes are dry, itchy, and sensitive as hell. But my Mom told me yesterday that I’m now starting to glow,” Quinn replies, sitting down on the island to see if it’ll help with his back pain.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Brady smiles, sitting down on the island and bringing his husband onto his lap.

“Babe, I’m too heavy!” Quinn groans, as he holds onto the back of the seat.

“You’re not even heavy babe! You’re glowing and gorgeous and I wanna fuck you stupid on every surface of this house!” Brady replies, not realizing who just entered the kitchen.

“Papa said two bad words! Papa, you have to put money in the jar!” Leah scolds him, her hands on her hips.

Brady chuckles before putting $2 in the swear jar.

“That’s not funny, Papa! It’s not nice to say bad words and to call Daddy stupid!” Leah huffs, her voice becoming more stern and her glare becoming so much like Brady’s it’s terrifying.

“I’m sorry for saying bad words and for calling Daddy stupid, Leah,” Brady replies, trying to keep a serious, straight face.

“Okay, apology accepted,” she smiles, before running off with her Princess Elena doll in her hand.

“God, she’s terrifying when she’s serious,” Brady groans.

“She got it from you because everyone knows I’m an angel,” Quinn says in a sing-song voice.

“Yeah you weren’t an angel when you first sucked my cock at World Juniors,” he interjects, not noticing someone walk into the kitchen.

“Oh please, Braeden! You practically begged me to do it and don’t front like it wasn’t one of the hottest blowjobs you’ve ever gotten!” Quinn bites back.

“You guys are so gross!” Luke groans, abandoning what he came into the kitchen for.

Quinn and Brady just chuckle. It’s only 10am and it’s already been a great birthday for Quinn.

-

November 13, 2023

Quinn walks into the clinic with Brady and Leah. They check in and sit down in the waiting room.

“Daddy, are we gonna see the baby today?” Leah asks, as she jumps into Brady’s lap.

“Yes baby. We’re gonna find out if it’s a boy or girl today,” Quinn replies, kissing her forehead.

“I want it to be a girl, Daddy! Boys are icky!” Leah replies, causing her parents to chuckle.

“But Daddy and I are boys! Do you think we’re icky?” Brady asks.

“No Papa! Grown-up boys aren’t icky, just little boys!” she reassures him, kissing his cheek.

The nurse calls them in and they head into the examination room. The nurse takes urine and blood samples of him before checking his vitals. The nurse then leaves, leaving them all alone for a bit.

“Daddy, did the nurse give you an ouchie?” Leah asks curiously, looking at his injection site.

“No baby, the nurse just wants to make sure the baby isn’t hurting me,” Quinn reassures her.

Dr. Smith enters the room and is shocked to see Brady and Leah.

“Well hello, is this the princess Leah I’ve heard so much about?” he asks, shaking Quinn and Brady’s hands.

“Leah say hi to Dr. Smith,” Brady says.

“Hi Dr. Smith! Daddy said you’re gonna show us the baby today and tells us if it’s a boy or girl!” she replies in excitement, shaking his hand.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Just sit with your Papa while I check on your Daddy,” he orders.

Leah sits down on Brady’s lap and starts playing with his phone.

“Alright, Quinn. Your urine samples and blood samples came out all clear, which is good. Your weight is where it should be for 20 weeks. You’re following your diet and taking your prenatals which is all great. Do you have any questions or concerns?” Dr. Smith asks.

“Not right now, doctor,” Quinn replies.

“Alright let’s check on our little one and see how he or she is doing down there,” Dr. Smith suggests, as he gets up.

He fetches the machinery and Quinn adjusts his clothing, already knowing the drill. The doctor spreads the jelly before taking the wand and spreading it around. An image comes up a few seconds later and Quinn and Brady start getting a little teary-eyed.

“Papa, is that the baby?” Leah asks, looking at the screen in fascination.

“Yes baby,” Brady replies, lifting her up into his arms, so she can see the screen better.

Dr. Smith moves the wand around and points out all the developing organs on the baby and how much the baby has grown since the last checkup last month.

“Alright are you all excited to find out whether it’s a boy or a girl?” Dr. Smith asks.

“Yes!” Leah squeals in excitement, causing everyone else to chuckle.

“Alright, Princess Leah. Looks like you’re gonna have a baby brother!” Dr. Smith smiles, causing Quinn and Brady to cry.

“A boy, babe, we’re having a boy!” Brady cries out, while Leah pouts in disappointment.

“What’s wrong, Leah?” Dr. Smith asks, noticing how her enthusiasm disappeared.

“She was just hoping she’d have a little sister, but she’ll grow to love her brother,” Quinn replies.

“I’m sure she will,” the doctor chuckles lightly.

He finishes up the anatomy scan and puts away the machinery. Quinn adjusts his clothes after the jelly was wiped away. The doctor informs him of the changes he’ll be expecting within the next few weeks and important things to make note of. He warns him of potential things to look out for. The doctor then leaves and the Tkachuk family follows suit. They set up their next appointment before leaving the clinic.

“Alright Leah, where do you wanna go to now?” Brady asks, as he straps her into her car seat.

“Nuggies!” she chants, referring to Chick-fil-A’s nuggets.

“Alright, Nuggies it is!” Quinn chuckles, as he gets comfortable in the passenger seat.

-

January 6, 2024

“Ugh, I’m so fucking fat and it’s all your fault!” Quinn cries out, as he struggles to put on his favorite button-up.

Today, he is officially 28 weeks along and his parents, as well as Brady’s parents have decided to throw him a baby shower in Ottawa. The entire team and their families will also be there and Quinn feels like he’ll look terrible because he’s starting to not fit in his favorite clothes.

“Babe, you’re not fat! You’re sexy and gorgeous and perfect and carrying our son!” Brady replies, walking into the closet.

He sees Quinn on the verge of tears and walks up behind him, hugging him from behind.

“I really love this shirt and it’s tight on me now!” Quinn whines.

“My mom bought you a new one,” he reassures him, handing him another button-up.

Quinn puts it on and Brady fastens all the buttons for him.

“My sexy ass husband! How did I get so goddamn lucky?” Brady mumbles, peppering Quinn’s face with kisses.

“I won you over with my amazing blow job skills,” Quinn teases, thinking to when they got together during World Juniors.

“Yeah, it was definitely that,” he snorts, kissing his forehead.

“Time to go and face the music before our moms murder us,” Quinn sighs, walking out of the closet.

They grab all their things and leave the house. They drive towards the Canadian Tire Centre, where their baby shower is being held at a ballroom. They arrive at the arena and make their way to the ballroom. They walk inside and see everything decorated in Senators colors. He goes around and greets everyone, thanking them for coming. After mingling for a while, food is served. Once everyone eats, Quinn and Brady take pictures with all the decorations and stuff.

Then, the music is turned back on and people dance for a while. Pictures are then taken with all the guests and the cake is cut and served. After that, the party ends and Brady and Quinn’s teammates and WAGs help clean up and take all the gifts away to Brady and Quinn’s townhouse.

“God, I am so tired,” Quinn groans, as he enters the house with Brady.

“Do you want a foot rub?” Brady asks, knowing how hard it is for Quinn to be on his feet for long periods of time.

“Is that even a question? I always want foot rubs,” Quinn replies, taking off his shoes at the door.

As Quinn slowly walks to the couch in the living room, he feels a sharp pain roll down his abdomen and into his pelvis.

“Are you okay, babe?” Brady asks, worried about his heavily pregnant husband.

“Alright, just need to sit down. Braxton Hicks are clearly starting now,” Quinn groaned, before making his way to the couch.

Brady sits down beside him and lifts up Quinn’s feet to rub them. Quinn eventually falls asleep just like that on the couch.

-

March 24, 2024

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up!” Leah squeals, running into Quinn and Brady’s bedroom.

“Five more minutes!” Quinn groans, not wanting to get up.

Quinn is currently 39 weeks pregnant and can go into labor at any moment. Today is Leah’s 5th birthday and luckily, it’s Brady’s day off. The birthday party is being held at the Canadian Tire Centre. 

“No Daddy! You need to wake up! It’s my birthday!” Leah groans, going into the bed and poking him in the chest.

“Ow Leah! You’re hurting Daddy!” Quinn cries out, watching Leah remove her hand.

“Leah Ellen Tkachuk,” Brady warns sternly.

“Sorry Papa. Sorry Daddy,” she replies, cowering away from her parents’ bed.

“It’s okay baby, just be gentle next time. You can really hurt me and the baby,” Quinn reassures her, slowly getting up from the bed.

“You alright baby?” Brady asks, walking towards his side.

“I’m fine Brady! I’m pregnant, not invalid!” he snaps, waddling over to his closet.

He puts on sweats and a t-shirt before waddling out of the room. He goes into the kitchen where he sees Brady making them breakfast.

“Are you ready for your party today, Ms. Leah?” Quinn asks, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes Daddy!” she squeals.

Brady finishes up the pancakes and they eat it all together as a family. They then head upstairs and get ready for the party. After almost an hour and a half, due to Leah being indecisive about which princess dress she wanted to wear, they head off towards the Canadian Tire Centre. When they arrive at the ballroom, they are greeted by the sight of their friends and teammates and their families. Leah immediately runs off with the other kids, while Quinn goes straight to the chaise lounge chair set up just for him.

“Oh my god, you’re so ready to pop!” Chabot coos, taking in the sight of how huge Quinn is.

“You’re telling me! I want this guy out of me already! I haven’t been able to see my own feet in ages! Hell, I haven’t been able to see my own dick either,” Quinn groans.

Chabot’s wife comes up to him and greets him.

“Oh my God, Quinn! You look so good! God, I hope I look half as good as you when I’m pregnant!” she gushes.

“Thank you,” Quinn smiles, even though he just feels gross and uncomfortable.

Quinn turns his attention to Leah and sees her dancing with his teammate’s kids. He feels his heart swell with pride at how much he loves his daughter. Brady sits down beside him and Quinn puts his feet up on his lap. They talk to teammates for hours before Brady gets up and makes sure all the food is served. Then, they dance and listen to music before playing games. Then they break open the piñata and all the kids go crazy. They then take pictures before singing happy birthday and cutting the cake.

They pass out cake to everyone and the music and dancing starts up again. Around 7pm, they cut off the music and start cleaning up. The teammates help bring all of Leah’s presents to Quinn and Brady’s townhouse.

“God, I’m so exhausted!” Quinn sighs, as he gets into bed.

“Me too, babe. Me too,” Brady replies, joining him under the covers.

“Let’s see if your son lets me sleep tonight,” Quinn sighs, since he hasn’t been able to sleep throughout the night in weeks.

Brady slides down and makes his way in between Quinn’s legs, his face right on top of his bump.

“Hey buddy, I hope this isn’t too much to ask but can you let your Daddy get some sleep tonight. He had a long day making sure your sister’s birthday was great and could use the rest. I love you so much and I can’t wait to meet you,” Brady says, his hands cradling his husband’s bump.

“God I love you so much it hurts,” Quinn cries out, getting a little teary-eyed.

“And I love you two so much more. I love our family more than anything,” Brady smiles, climbing back up to place a kiss on his husband's lips.

The two fall asleep in each other’s arms, with Brady keeping a protective hand around his husband’s bump.

-

March 25, 2024

“Babe, I’m going to the supermarket with Leah! Do you need anything?” Brady asks his husband from their living room

“No baby!” Quinn shouts back, from their bedroom.

A couple minutes later, the front door slams and the house becomes eerily quiet without the noise from their hyperactive toddler.

Quinn sighs as he waddles into the bathroom. He’s been feeling uncomfortable all day dealing with Braxton Hicks contractions. He’s hoping a nice shower might help alleviate some of that pressure. Normally, Brady wouldn’t want him to shower while being home alone due to the fact he’s 39 weeks. But what Brady doesn’t know won’t kill him, right?

Quinn strips down and steps into the shower. He lets the water melt and sooth his aching muscles. He starts to soap up his upper body and scrubs before rinsing it off. He then holds onto the railing and lifts his legs up on the seat to wash up his lower body. He bends over before feeling a sharp pain. He hears an audible pop sound and water gush down his legs.

He feels a contraction start to rip through him and panics. He’s in labor and his husband is out with his daughter. He’s stuck in the shower and can’t move to get his cellphone to call 9/11 and his husband. Suddenly a thought comes to mind as he shuts off the water.

“Alexa, call My Hubby,” he shouts out, remembering the Alexa they have in their bathroom

“Calling My Hubby,” the robotic voice replies.

The sound of ringing goes through the room for a minute, before Brady’s voice is heard.

“Babe, what’s up?” Brady asks, the sound of the car running in the background.

“My water broke and I’m stuck in the shower! Come home please! Our son is coming now!” Quinn groans, as another contraction rips through him.

Man, his contractions are coming quicker than they did when he was in labor with Leah, which was something Dr. Smith warned would happen. Usually, labor the 2nd time around is a lot quicker than the 1st time around. He starts working on his breathing techniques and tries to calm down.

After five minutes, he hears the front door burst open and the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs. The bathroom door is slammed open and Brady runs straight to the shower. He grabs a towel and wraps it around Quinn before carrying him bridal style into the bedroom. He quickly changes him into comfy clothes before grabbing the hospital bag. They race out of the house and Brady speeds to the hospital. They get checked in and Quinn is rushed into a room to be examined. The doctor checks him and sees he’s 5 centimeters dilated.

Quinn tries to speed up his labor by walking and rolling around on the medicine ball. An hour later, the doctor checks him again and he’s 8 centimeters dilated. They give him the epidural and he immediately doesn’t feel any pain, just numbness.

Two hours later, the doctor checks him again and sees he’s 10 centimeters dilated and ready to deliver. They rush him into the delivery room and immediately prep him for delivery. They strap monitors to check his vitals and to track his contractions.

“Alright Quinton, are you ready to start pushing?” the doctor asks.

“Fuck yes! Get him out of me!” Quinn groans, feeling a burning pressure in his lower pelvic region.

The doctor urges him to start pushing and Quinn does with Brady right by the doctor’s side.

“You’re doing great babe! Keep pushing!” Brady reassures him, looking down at Quinn’s stretched hole.

“God, why did I let you convince me to do this again?” Quinn groans, as he puts all his might into another big push.

“You’re doing great babe! I can see the head! He has my hair babe!” Brady smiles, encouraging him.

“One more push to get the head,” the doctor announces.

Quinn pushes with everything he’s got and he feels the head slide out of his hole and the burn of the stretch.

“He’s so handsome babe! You can do it!” Brady eggs him on.

The doctors unwrap the umbilical cord from him and clean out the gunk from his nose. Quinn then works on getting the shoulders out. After a few more big, strong pushes, the shoulders slide out of his hole.

“He’s almost here babe! You can do it! I love you!” Brady praises him, beyond excited to see his son.

With one final earth-shattering push, Quinn feels the baby slide out of his hole. Cries fill the room as his son reacts to his new environment. Brady cuts the cord and the doctors place him onto Quinn’s chest.

“Hi papas! You’re the most handsome little boy I’ve ever soon!” he gushes, feeling his heart swell with pride, love, and joy at seeing his son for the 1st time.

The doctors clean him off and get him measured before taking him away. Quinn falls asleep with the exhaustion of the labor finally getting to him.

He wakes up half an hour later, to the sight of Brady holding his son in his arms.

“How long was I out for?” Quinn groans, feeling the ache in his rectum.

“A little more than 30 minutes,” Brady replies, before getting up and bringing his son over to him.

Brady lifts him up, which the baby protests with a little squeak. He calms down when he gets lowered into his daddy’s arms. Quinn lowers down his gown and exposes his right pec to his son. He latches on right away, placing a protective hand over his pec.

“Did you name him yet?” Quinn asks, as he watches his son drink from his pec.

“Was waiting for you to wake up again to fill out the certificate,” Brady replies, not wanting to fill out the certificate without him.

The nurse comes in 10 minutes later, and they fill out the birth certificate together. Brady then takes a picture of the baby wrapping his hand around Brady’s finger while in the bassinet asleep and posts it on Instagram.

 **@bradytkachuk** : _Quinn and I are beyond excited to announce that after 4 hours of labor, our baby boy was delivered on March 25th, 2024 weighing 7lbs 9oz and measuring 19.5 in. Welcome to the world, Daniel Jack Tkachuk. Your daddy and I love you so much already, and so does your big sister, Leah_

Leah eventually comes into the room and meets her brother for the very first time.

“Papa, can I hold him please?” Leah practically begs.

“Of course baby. Just sit down on the chair and don’t move,” he replies.

She sits down on the chair and stays still, excited to finally hold her baby brother. Brady carefully places Daniel in her arms and she looks down at him in awe before kissing his forehead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t like you at first and called you stupid! I’m sorry I wanted you to be a girl! I promise to be the best big sister ever!” she coos at him, causing Brady and Quinn’s hearts to melt.

Quinn snaps a photo of his two babies and his soulmate and posts it on Instagram.

 **@_quinnhughes** : _My life revolves around these 3. They own my heart and are my entire world. Today I successfully delivered a healthy baby boy weighing 7lbs 9oz and measuring 19.5 in. Welcome to the world, Daniel Jack Tkachuk. We all love you so so much. Much love from the Hughes Tkachuk family_

Quinn can’t wait to see where life will take him next now that he has a little prince to cherish and love.


End file.
